Dorvish Federal Election, December 4202
The Dorvish Federal Election of December 4202 was held by motion of early election due to the dissolution of the SDP. The election decided the make-up of the Federal Assembly and also chose the next president. Incumbent independent Walda Eberhardt did not run, and her successor was chosen as former PP party leader, former Infrastructure and Transport Minister and former President of the FA, Katarina Lehmann, who won by a comfortable margin. In the FA, the Green Liberal Party gained almost all of the seats the SDP had left behind, while the government retained its majority. Lehmann was the first President elected from the Dorvik First alliance. 4 | popular_vote2 = 12,010,582 | percentage2 = 20.49% | swing2 = 0.74pp | image4 = | leader4 = Petra Kohl | leader_since6 = | party4 = Forwards! (Dorvik) | fraction4 = | last_election4 = 48 (DI 103) | seats4 = 55 (DI 114) | seat_change4 = 7 | popular_vote4 = 6,313,572 | percentage4 = 10.77% | swing4 = 1.29pp | image6 = | leader6 = Angela Gladstone | party6 = Progress Democrats | fraction6 = | last_election6 = 39 (DI 103) | seats6 = 41 (DI 114) | seat_change6 = 2 | popular_vote6 = 4,739,978 | percentage6 = 8.09% | swing6 = 0.43pp | image3 = | leader3 = Elise Harig | leader_since3 = | party3 = Pragmatische Partei | fraction3 = | last_election3 = 75 (DZ 175) | seats3 = 70 (DZ 174) | seat_change3 = 5 | popular_vote3 = 8,060,912 | percentage3 = 13.75% | swing3 = 0.99pp | image1 = | leader1 = Katrina Klein | leader_since2 = | party1 = Grüne Liberale Partei | fraction1 = | last_election1 = 91 | seats1 = 135 | seat_change1 = 44 | popular_vote1 = 15,768,342 | percentage1 = 26.90% | swing1 = 9.14pp | image7 = | leader7 = Saphrax Franz zu Völksau | leader_since8 = | party7 = Dorvish Social Nationalist Party | fraction7 = | last_election7 = 32 | seats7 = 29 | seat_change7 = 3 | popular_vote7 = 3,396,271 | percentage7 = 5.79% | swing7 = 0.78pp | image8 = | leader8 = Randolf Urquhart | party8 = Dorvische Allianz für Freiheit | fraction8 = | last_election8 = 16 (DI 103) | seats8 = 18 (DI 114) | seat_change8 = 2 | popular_vote8 = 2,217,206 | percentage8 = 3.78% | swing8 = 0.51pp | image5 = | leader5 = TBD | leader_since5 = | party5 = Nationalliberale Partei | fraction5 = | last_election5 = 54 | seats5 = 53 | seat_change5 = 2 | popular_vote5 = 6,102,109 | percentage5 = 10.41% | swing5 = 0.38pp | map = Composition of the Federal Assembly in terms of parties. ---- Composition of the Federal Assembly in terms of alliances. ---- Election results map. ---- Map showing Federal States' governments' composition. | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Chancellor | before_election = Laurent Scherzinger | before_party = Dorvik First (Dorvik) | after_election = | after_party = |color2 = 000080 |color1 = 90EE90 |color3 = 9999FF |color5 = 4682B4 |color4 = 00BFFF |color6 = E6B800 |color7 = 003355 |color8 = FF4500 }} Results Presidential Election Federal Assembly Category:Elections in Dorvik